Packs of playing cards, comprising fifty-two cards each denoting a different value of one of four common suits (clubs, diamonds, hearts and spades) have a long and ancient history. There are many traditional card games which can be played with such a standard pack of playing cards. However, in general, a standard pack of playing cards can be used only in games in which utilize either, or both of:                the ranking of a card within a suit, from “1”, ie “ace”, to “10”, then through the royal cards of “jack”, “queen” and “king”; and        the “suit” of a card;        
In contrast, the present invention aims at providing tokens with different markings which can be used in games in ways which differ from the standard pack of playing cards.